Coffee Rush
by xForeverDazzledx
Summary: With and empty stomach long before lunch, and nothing to do, Zora finds herself in the commissary trying her first cup of coffee. And her second. And her third. And her... well, I think you get where this is going. ONESHOT


**Zora's POV**

It was a Wednesday morning and I found myself alone at Condor Studios. Well, I wasn't technically alone. The rest of my cast was over on the set rehearsing for a new sketch that I wasn't needed in. I had been hanging around in the prop house for a little bit, but that was starting to get old. I decided to just walk around the building.

My stomach ended leading me into the commissary. Lunch was in a half an hour, and I was already hungry. I wondered around the empty room, hoping someone would notice me and offer me some food. But no one did. No one ever did. I could've easily gotten some frozen yogurt for myself, but I didn't feel like eating anything cold. That's when the espresso machine caught my eye. It's not food, but hey, it's good enough.

I grabbed a Styrofoam cup from the stack sitting next to the machine and filled it up. I added some milk to it, too, because I figured it would be hot.

I braced myself as I brought the cup to my lips. I had never tried coffee before, my parents never let me. But what they don't know can't hurt them.

I took a sip and was surprised to have a taste I enjoyed take over my mouth. Weren't kids not supposed to like this stuff? Maybe they just told us that so we wouldn't drink it.

I ended up taking another sip. And another. And another. And then my cup was empty. This made me unhappy. So I filled it up again.

I tried to take smaller sips this time so the flavor would last longer. But for some reason my cup was empty again, even faster than the first. So I filled it up again.

I'm not sure how many times this process repeated but I do know one thing: coffee is REEEEAAAAALLLLY good.

Eventually lunch came around and the cafeteria began to fill with actors and actresses. I probably could've gotten some food at that point but the coffee was just SOOO good.

I refilled my cup again and took a seat on the floor next to the table. No way was I gonna risk someone taking my precious drink. I found myself laughing between sips. The coffee was mine. ALL MINE!

I was almost done with this cup when my cast mates from So Random saw me sitting on the ground.

"Zora, are you okay?" Sonny asked me, "You look a little… excited."

At this point I was bouncing up and down. I'm not sure why, but I felt like I needed to be moving. And drinking coffee. Yeah, coffee sounded nice.

"I'm not excited!" I pretty much shouted, "I feel AWE-SUMM! And guess what I found out? Coffee is REEEAAALLLLLY really good!" I took another sip and started laughing again.

My cast mates were eyeing me suspiciously now. They better not ask for some of my coffee.

"Zora, how many cups of coffee have you had?" Nico questioned.

"Let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, TWELVE CUPS!" I suddenly realized the cup in my hands was empty. I bolted up and started to refill it, "Make that THITREEN CUPS OF COFFEE!"

"Not so fast," I heard Grady say, and then suddenly two arms were holding me back from the coffee machine.

"LET GO OF ME YOU COFFEE STEALING FOOL!" I shouted, flailing my arms and trying to twist away from his grip."

"A little help here guys."

Suddenly the two arms turned to eight.

"I think we need to take a little break in the Prop House," Tawni told me in a sweet voice a mother would use to talk to their toddler.

"I don't wanna break, I WANT COFFEE!" I started kicking and flailing again.

"Well, what if we told you we had coffee in the Prop House?" Sonny said.

For some reason that sentence didn't make sense, but I didn't care. If there was coffee involved, I was in.

"Let's go."

I let them carry me the entire way and set me on the couch.

"Now where's my brown gold?" I asked desperately.

"Um, you stay here and we'll go get it for you," Grady said.

"If you say so," I responded, and then immediately started laughing and bouncing up and down on the couch.

This went on for a few minutes until suddenly I wasn't feeling so awesome anymore. I could barely move myself up and down, and I stopped laughing. My stomach hurt extremely bad and my eyes that were once wide and bright were threatening to close. The pillow to the left of me was looking really good right now, even better then the coffee I was still expecting. I slowly rested my head on it and let my eyes have their way. I could stay like this until they brought me my cof… zzz.

**No POV**

The rest of the So Random cast quietly crept their way into the prop room.

"I told you she'd be out if we stopped giving her coffee," Grady whispered proudly.

"How did you know it would work?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Well, when I was her age I worked on a movie where I was the only kid on set. Let's just say the espresso machine became my best friend for the first week."

They all laughed quietly to themselves.

"Should we go alert the cafeteria workers not let Zora anywhere near that machine?" Nico suggested.

Nobody had to say anything. They all just walked out the door towards the commissary. Zora wouldn't be drinking coffee for a long time.

**A/N- This was originally was supposed to be for something else but the idea started flowing away from the topic, so I just made it into a Oneshot. Tell me what you think and review please!!**


End file.
